Murió por mi culpa
by Rose Cf
Summary: Aome muere porque Inuyasha no la pudo salvar a tiempo por estar con Kikyo, pero Aome se transforma en un fantasma, siendo Inuyasha el único que puede comunicarse con ella ¿podrá regresar a la vida y ser feliz con él?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, aquí les vengo con esta nueva historia, espero que les guste.

Quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Marcia, muchas gracias por haber leído los capítulos y de ayudarme con la historia.

*Aclaraciones:

-Es rating "T", porque me parece que el tema es algo para mayores de 12 años, hay partes muy tristes, que se siente el dolor del personaje, y no creo que un niño deba leer eso.

-Son 12 capítulos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime _Inuyasha_ , pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Inuyasha, Aome, Shippo, Miroku y Sango, se encontraban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, ella no estaba porque había viajado hacia una aldea a curar a unos enfermos, faltaban pocas horas para comenzar el viaje hacia las demás aldeas, por lo que se estaban preparando para irse.

– ¡Keh! Ese maldito de Naraku no ha aparecido, a este paso jamás lo conseguiremos. –Dijo Inuyasha cruzando sus brazos.

–Inuyasha, no te desesperes, si lo conseguiremos junto con los demás fragmentos de la perla. –Dijo Aome mientras acomodaba mejor las cosas que tenía en su mochila.

 ***Unas horas después.**

El grupo había decidido quedarse en una aldea gracias a que el monje Miroku pudo engañar a un aldeano para que los dejara dormir en su cabaña, todos se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente, cuando de repente, Inuyasha se levanta dejando su comida en el piso.

–Kikyo…–Dijo susurrando antes de irse, Aome sintió como si algo se rompiera dentro de ella, por un momento, dejó de comer y bajó su mirada, tanto Shippo, como Miroku y Sango, se quedaron viéndola, sabían lo que la joven del futuro sentía por el medio demonio, lo mucho que ella sufría cuando él se iba a verla, por lo que no dijeron nada y siguieron comiendo, pero unos segundos después, ven que Aome comenzó a llorar, Shippo se acercó a ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro haciendo que ella lo viera.

–Él volverá pronto, Aome. –Le dijo, Aome sonrió y cuando iba a responderle, la cabaña tembló.

– ¿Qué estará pasando?– Preguntó Miroku levantándose, todos se levantaron, abrieron la puerta y cuando salieron, se asombraron, había un enorme demonio matando a los aldeanos.

Pero… ¿Dónde se encontraba Inuyasha? Hace unos momentos había salido, eso quiere decir que no estaba muy lejos, ¿cierto? ¿O sus ganas de ver a Kikyo eran más fuertes que sus ganas de proteger a los demás?

Aome no quiso pensar en Inuyasha y en Kikyo, por lo que agarró su arco y sus flechas y salió junto con sus amigos a tratar de detener al demonio, desde lejos había visto que tenía un fragmento de la perla.

–…

–…

–…

Inuyasha había olido el aroma de Kikyo y sin pensarlo 2 veces, fue a buscarla, necesitaba hablar con ella, quería decirle que se había dado cuenta que amaba a Aome, la chica terca y tonta del futuro, que era la única que estaba dentro de su corazón, por lo que no podía ir al infierno con ella, quería estar con Aome, quería que fuese su "compañera" (que significa ser su esposa para los demonios), quería estar todo el tiempo posible con esa niña, no sabía cuándo se había dado cuenta de esos sentimientos, pero hace muy poco tiempo quería decirle a Kikyo para poder estar con Aome.

Ve al gran demonio acercarse a la aldea donde se encontraban sus amigos y la chica que amaba, pero no pensaba tardarse mucho hablando con Kikyo, así que no pasaría nada malo si ellos se encargaban del problema por un rato, por lo que cuando consiguió a Kikyo dentro del bosque, se acercó a ella.

–Kikyo, tenemos que hablar.

– ¿De qué, Inuyasha? – Le preguntó acercándose, las serpientes caza almas se encontraban muy cerca de ella.

–Yo no puedo irme al infierno contigo, me di cuenta que amo a Aome, me tengo que quedar con ella, lo siento.–Le dijo Inuyasha mientras apretaba sus puños, Kikyo lo miró por unos segundos mientras procesaba la información, sabía que Inuyasha sentía algo por esa niña, pero jamás creyó que la amaba, conocía muy bien a Inuyasha, y él no era alguien que aceptaba sus sentimientos ni mucho menos se los decía a alguien, así que debía amarla mucho.

Kikyo se quedó callada un par de segundos, Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer, y cuando pensaba en decirle algo, Kikyo se acercó a él y lo abrazó colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

–Espero que seas muy feliz con ella, Inuyasha, y que te pueda dar la vida que yo nunca te di. –Le dijo susurrando.

Inuyasha se asombró de que lo abrazara, pero correspondió al abrazo colocando una mano en la cabeza de la sacerdotisa.

–Gracias, Kikyo. –Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

–…

–…

–…

Aome, Shippo, Sango y Miroku estaban tratando de detener al demonio, pero no podían , era muy fuerte, todos se encontraban cansados y lastimados, estaban tirados en el piso, sin duda, necesitaban la ayuda de Inuyasha.

De repente, el demonio iba a asesinar a Shippo, pero Aome agarró una de sus flechas y se la clavó, eso lo molestó e hizo algo que nadie se esperaba.

Agarró a Aome del cuello levantándola y…

Le clavó sus garras en su pecho.

– ¡Aome!–Gritaron los presentes, la joven del futuro abrió más sus ojos y aguantó la respiración, podía sentir como su piel quemaba y como se comenzaba a sentir cansada.

–…

–…

–…

Inuyasha, al oler la sangre de Aome, abre sus ojos, se separa de Kikyo y comienza a correr, tenía mucho miedo de lo que le pudo haber pasado a Aome.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído, ya saben que si desean, pueden dejar un comentario, o seguir la historia presionando "follow story", ¡nos vemos!


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola, gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, espero que les guste este capítulo.

 **Capítulo 2**

Cuando Inuyasha llegó a la aldea, vio lo que ni en sus peores pesadillas había visto.

A sus amigos tirados en el piso heridos, y a Aome la tenía agarrada el demonio, se notaba muy herida, por lo que asesinó al demonio con su espada, la cargó y ella lo miró sonriendo, el fragmento de la perla había caído, Miroku se levantó, agarró el fragmento y miró a Aome.

–Me rescataste…–Dijo susurrando, Inuyasha olía claramente su sangre, veía como su ropa estaba algo manchada, él le levantó la parte de arriba del uniforme para ver cómo salía la sangre, era tanta que sabía que ni unos tontos vendajes podrían evitar que se detuviera, había llegado tarde.

–No…–Dijo Inuyasha, en eso se levantan Shippo, Miroku y Sango y cuando ven las heridas de Aome, Shippo comienza a llorar.

– ¿Shippo? ¿Qué te ocurre? –Le preguntó Aome, ella aún no entendía la gravedad de sus heridas, lo único que sabía era que sentía mucho ardor y se estaba comenzando a sentir cansada.

– ¡Estás muy herida!–Le gritó, Aome pestañeó varias veces y comenzó a ver su cuerpo, aunque veía todo nublado, podía ver claramente una gran mancha roja.

–Estoy bien, estaré mejor en unas horas. –Le dijo, era una mentira, sabía perfectamente que no estaría mejor en unas horas, pero no quería que Shippo siguiera llorando, Inuyasha, al escucharla, frunció el ceño y la pegó más a su pecho, no le importaba mancharse de sangre, pero no quería soltarla, Sango lo miró y dio un largo suspiro.

–No hay nada que podamos hacer para curarla, ¿cierto?–Le preguntó susurrando a Miroku.

–No, sus heridas parecen muy graves, la señorita Aome…no durará mucho tiempo viva. –Le dijo, él trataba de ser fuerte, pero hasta sentía ganas de llorar, Aome se había vuelto una gran amiga para todos, pero sabía que ni con la medicina de su época, podían hacer que ella se mejorara, solo bastaba…esperar, esperar a que Aome dejara de sufrir.

 ***2 horas después**

Inuyasha todavía se mantenía cargando a Aome, Miroku y Sango habían estado buscando la manera de salvarla, ¿y si buscaban a Sesshomaru para que la curara con su espada? No, tenían tiempo sin saber de él, por lo que buscarlo en ese momento cuando faltaba tan poco para que Aome...se fuera, no sería conveniente; Inuyasha no quería soltarla mientras que Shippo no dejaba de llorar, Aome comenzaba a respirar más pausado y profundo, sentía que estaba muy cerca de dormirse.

–Inuyasha…–Susurró su nombre, cuando él la miró, ella sonrió.–Quiero ver las estrellas. –Le dijo nuevamente susurrando, Inuyasha se levanta, camina un poco hasta donde se veían las estrellas y Aome comienza a llorar al ver tal espectáculo. –Esto es…hermoso, jamás lo olvidaré, gracias Inuyasha.

–Aome…–Comenzó a decir su nombre, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decirle cuanto la amaba; la chica lo miró y él se sonrojó, sentía como sus mejillas se ponían calientes. –Yo, eh…quería decirte que te a…–Pero se calló al ver cómo la joven cerraba lentamente sus ojos y…dejaba de respirar.

–No. –Dijo asustándose, sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas, estaba a punto de llorar. –No por favor, Aome, abre tus ojos. –Inuyasha la comienza a mover, pero nada, la chica no abría los ojos, las lágrimas de Inuyasha comenzaron a salir y la abrazó, Shippo, Miroku y Sango se acercaron y al ver la escena, Shippo comenzó a llorar, Sango se arrodilló y colocó su mano sobre su boca aguantando las ganas de llorar, y Miroku…estaba de pie observando la escena, no salía del asombro.

– ¿La señorita Aome está...?

–Muerta. –Dijo Sango, Inuyasha siguió llorando sin importarle que estaban sus amigos allí.

–Llegué muy tarde, ¡lo siento Aome! Abre tus ojos, ¡maldita sea, abre tus ojos!–Gritó sin dejar de abrazarla, Shippo no dejaba de llorar, quería que Aome no estuviera muerta.

–…

–…

–…

– ¿Mh? ¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó Aome levantándose, estaba acostada en el suelo del bosque, trató de recordar lo que había pasado, pero unos ruidos extraños hicieron que ella caminara hacia donde los escuchaba, poco a poco, comenzó a distinguir los ruidos, eran llantos, algunas personas lloraban, y, cuando se acercó bien, pudo ver a Sango arrodillada, a Miroku de pie observándolos, a Shippo llorando y a Inuyasha llorando abrazando a alguien, ¿acaso se trataba de Kikyo? Pero… cargaba una ropa colegial, muy parecida a la que ella traía a la época antigua, por lo que se acercó un poco más, lo que vio, la dejó sin palabras.

–Soy yo, no puede ser…estoy muerta.

* * *

Algunas palabras que dijo Inuyasha, pertenecen a lo que dijo Oliver Queen en el capítulo 1 x 23 de la serie Arrow.

Ya saben, si quieren, pueden dejarme un comentario, ¿qué creen que ocurrirá? Me encantaría saber sus opiniones...o pueden seguir la historia (follow story), ¡nos vemos!


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola a todos, gracias por haber leído, apenas vamos comenzando, ya van a entender mejor la historia, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Aome no dejaba de ver la escena, Inuyasha, cargando su cuerpo muerto, a Shippo y a Sango llorando, y a Miroku estando de pie observándolos; no podía creer lo que ocurría, recordaba lo que último que había pasado.

 ** _"–Inuyasha…–Susurró su nombre, cuando él la miró, ella sonrió. –Quiero ver las estrellas. –Le dijo nuevamente susurrando, Inuyasha se levanta, camina un poco hasta donde se veían las estrellas y Aome comienza a llorar al ver tal espectáculo. –Esto es…hermoso, jamás lo olvidaré, gracias Inuyasha._**

 ** _–Aome…–Comenzó a decir su nombre, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decirle cuanto la amaba; la chica lo miró y él se sonrojó, sentía como sus mejillas se ponían calientes. –Yo, eh…quería decirte que te a…"_**

Y allí todo se había puesto negro, ¿qué le quería decir Inuyasha? Se recordó que había huido por estar con Kikyo, Aome frunció el ceño, seguro él se había besado con ella, o le había dicho que la quería, ella no odiaba a nadie pero…quería que Kikyo desapareciera.

–"Ahora que morí, debe estar por irse con ella."–Pensó Aome con tristeza, pero lo que no sabía, era que Inuyasha lo que menos quería era apartarse de su cuerpo, él sufría, no paraba de llorar, y ella por andar metida en sus pensamientos, no había recordado que el medio demonio no era alguien que lloraba fácilmente delante de la gente, pero allí se encontraba, llorando sin importar quienes estuvieran.

 ***Unas horas después**

Ya se notaban como los rayos del Sol comenzaban a salir, Sango, Miroku y Shippo se habían ido a dormir, pero Inuyasha…él no había podido cerrar los ojos, seguía teniendo a Aome en sus brazos.

Mientras tanto, una joven fantasma se encontraba muy cerca observando, no había tenido nada de sueño, pero quería tocar a Inuyasha, quería hablarle, pero no sabía si podía escucharla.

–Inuyasha. –Lo llamó Sango, el medio demonio levantó su rostro y la vio, durante toda la noche, él había recordado lo que había pasado junto a la chica del futuro, todas sus peleas, todos los "abajo" que ella le había dicho, recordaba el verla con esa falda corta, como Aome, sin pensarlo 2 veces, ayudaba a tanto a demonios como a humanos, ella sin duda era su vida.

–Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos así. –Le dijo, Inuyasha miró el rostro de Aome, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, su piel se estaba poniendo púrpura, sus labios se encontraban pálidos, el aroma a muerte se hacía cada vez más fuerte y en su ropa habían rastros de sangre seca; Inuyasha miró a Shippo que había vuelto a llorar y luego pasó su mirada hacia Miroku, que se encontraba serio.

–Necesito unos minutos solo. –Les dijo, los presentes decidieron caminar y alejarse, cuando Inuyasha supo que no había nadie cerca, le comenzó a acariciar lentamente la mejilla a Aome.

–Tonta, ¿por qué me dejaste? Te fuiste cuando iba a decirte lo que sentía, yo…Aome, te amo. –Dijo, Aome abrió sus ojos asombrada,luego se acercó un poco más y se agachó quedando a su lado. –Me prometí que te cuidaría. –Posó sus dedos índice y medio sobre los labios de la chica. –Que te besaría, que serías mi esposa y que tú y yo, más nunca estaríamos separados. –Unas pequeñas lágrimas caen manchando el rostro de la joven, Inuyasha volvía a llorar al recordar todo lo que deseaba. –Pero no podrá ocurrir, aun así, no puedo, no quiero dejarte ir.

Aome suspiró, quería llorar, pero al estar muerta, no podía hacerlo, quería decirle que allí estaba, a su lado, que también…

–Inuyasha, yo también te amo. –Dijo Aome susurrando, Inuyasha creyó haber escuchado algo, pero miró a los lados y no encontró a nadie, ¿acaso era su imaginación que lo hacía escuchar la voz de Aome? ¿Su mente era tan mala que lo hacía imaginar que Aome le decía que también lo amaba?

Inuyasha le dio un beso en los labios de la chica, Aome sintió como una electricidad le recorría por su cuerpo, incluso pudo sentir como se posaba algo en su boca, todo fue muy extraño.

El medio demonio dejó de besarla, vio su rostro una vez más y se comenzó a levantar sin soltar el cuerpo de Aome, Sango se había llevado las cosas de la chica, por lo que el medio demonio caminó hasta encontrarse con sus amigos.

Cuando lo vieron llegar, Shippo dio un profundo respiro, seguía llorando.

–Shippo, recuerda que los hombres no lloran. –Le dijo Inuyasha con tristeza.

–Está bien. –Dijo Shippo tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar.

– ¿Qué haremos con…qué haremos con su cuerpo?–Preguntó Sango, Inuyasha pudo ver como unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

–Volveremos a la aldea, dejaremos su cuerpo con la anciana Kaede, yo iré con su familia y les contaré lo que pasó, luego veremos que hacemos. –Dijo Inuyasha comenzando a caminar, los demás no dijeron nada y siguieron caminando detrás de él, todos notaban la ausencia de la joven, se habían unido bastante desde que se conocieron.

Aome siguió a Inuyasha, pero de repente, comenzó a escuchar un fuerte pitido y allí, sintió como todo se puso negro.

–…

–…

–…

–Aome. –La llamó una voz de mujer, por lo que comenzó a abrir sus ojos y vio a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro con una extraña armadura, Aome se levantó del suelo lentamente y esperó a que ella hablara.

–Soy Midoriko, creadora de la perla de Shikon.

Al escuchar su nombre, Aome recordó la historia que le habían dicho sobre ella, pero disimuló su asombro y colocó sus manos en su cintura.

– ¿Y qué hago aquí?

–Moriste por culpa de un demonio, ahora estás viendo lo que está ocurriendo, en más de una ocasión, llegaste a pensar que no querías seguir con la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla porque no podías soportar que Inuyasha y Kikyo estuvieran juntos, también cuando estabas deprimida, pensaste que la vida de tus amigos sería mejor si no estuvieras con ellos, ahora te mostraré lo que ocurrirá con todos tus seres queridos, para que te des cuenta que no solo debes recolectar los fragmentos de la perla, sino que tienes una misión mucho más grande, y cuando lo sepas, volverás a la vida.–Le dijo Midoriko, Aome no dijo nada, todo lo que había dicho, era cierto, habían veces en donde deseaba desaparecer porque no podía seguir viendo como Inuyasha estaba con Kikyo, aún recordaba cuando Kikyó lo besó, o cuando Inuyasha le dijo esas palabras que fueron muy dolorosas para la joven del futuro y luego abrazó a la otra sacerdotisa, Aome pensaba que la vida de sus amigos sería mejor si no estuviera, por lo que suspiró y asintió lentamente.

–Sé que soy una fantasma, alguien muerta que no puede ser vista por los demás, no quiero que los demás sufran, sobre todo a Shippo, pero tiene razón, hay momentos en donde pienso que todos estarían mejor sin mí.–Dijo Aome con tristeza.

Midoriko se acercó a ella y colocó su mano en el hombro de la joven, Aome la miró ya que no esperaba que la tocara.

–Mira, solo los demonios, o medios demonios, pueden verte o escucharte, pero eso pasará cuando tú desees que pase, no pueden verte a simple vista, tienes que desearlo para que pase, como hiciste cuando estabas con Inuyasha que te escuchó, ya sabes que lo amas y qué él te ama pero…puedo sentir que aún dudas, tienes dudas sobre Kikyo, pero descuida, todo va a tener sentido cuando vayan pasando las cosas, ahora volverás a la época feudal, mucha suerte.

Aome se quedó callada unos segundos pero luego la abrazó, Midoriko se asombró y correspondió al abrazo, sabía que ella cumpliría su destino.

–Muchas gracias. –Le dijo Aome cerrando sus ojos.

–Es un placer, Aome.–Le dijo, en eso Aome siente como todo se puso oscuro, ya no se encontraba abrazando a Midoriko, cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontraba en la época feudal, a pocos pasos de la aldea donde se encontraba la anciana Kaede.

Ella se puso a pensar en lo que había dicho Midoriko y suspiró, dejaría de ser una fantasma cuando ella conociera cuál era su misión.

Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, y fue el ver a Inuyasha cargando su cuerpo y atrás venían sus amigos, ahora ella vería lo que ocurriría.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola, aquí les vengo con un nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Cuando el grupo llegó, la anciana Kaede se acercó a ellos, pero al ver como estaba Aome, primero pensó que estaba desmayada, pero al observar su piel, se asustó, se acercó y colocó una mano en la cara de la chica.

–Está muerta. –Dijo la anciana Kaede.

–Un demonio la mató, queríamos que la viera. –Dijo Miroku ya que de los presentes, era el único que estaba más tranquilo.

–No hay nada que se puede hacer, tenemos que enterrarla, lo lamento tanto, era una buena niña. –Dijo la anciana Kaede con tristeza, Inuyasha se encontraba serio y bajó su mirada, Shippo volvía a llorar, por lo que la anciana Kaede lo miró.

–Shippo, Aome ahora se encuentra en un mejor lugar.

– ¿Qué otro mejor lugar que acá? Ella nos quería, ¿por qué no sobrevivió?–Preguntó Shippo llorando, Aome se había logrado acercar y se sintió muy mal al verlo sufrir, pero no dijo o hizo algo, solo se limitó a escuchar la conversación de los demás.

–Porque el demonio debió haber sido muy fuerte, pero ella te amaba, los amaba a todos, pero vamos, llévenla a mi cabaña, tenemos que hacerle un velorio.–Dijo la anciana Kaede, Inuyasha comenzó a caminar, la llevó a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y luego salió, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, y la anciana Kaede se encontraban hablando con unos aldeanos.

Inuyasha miró al cielo, ya era de noche y había muchas estrellas, recordaba cuando Aome se asombraba al ver el cielo del Sengoku, Inuyasha río, caminó metiéndose al bosque, y cuando consiguió un buen lugar donde se podían ver las estrellas, por lo que se sentó en el piso y comenzó a verlas.

–Te extraño, Aome, no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte.

Aome lo había seguido, estaba parada a muy pocos pasos de él, y, al escucharlo, le dieron ganas de llorar, pero de nuevo, no podía.

–Yo también deseo que me vieras, Inuyasha. –Susurró, en eso, con la luz de la luna, Inuyasha pudo ver como una extraña figura comenzaba a aparecer, pestañeó varias veces sin creer lo que veía, esa era Aome, solo que ahora su cuerpo era blanco y parecía como si flotara.

– ¿Aome?–Preguntó levantándose, Aome, al escuchar su nombre y ver como Inuyasha miraba hacia su dirección, se asombró.

– ¿Inuyasha? ¿Puedes verme?

Inuyasha se acercó, estiró su mano esperando tocarle la mejilla, pero nada, no sentía nada.

–Eres tú, de verdad eres tú. –Dijo Inuyasha, Aome asintió y luego miró al suelo.

–Yo estoy muerta, solo soy un fantasma, un espíritu, estaré así por un tiempo, gracias a Midoriko, la que creó la perla de Shikon, ella me dijo unas cosas que…–Dio un suspiro. –Yo no quiero que ustedes sufran, pero debo saber cual es mi misión, también debo entender si lo que pensaba, que ustedes estarían mejor sin mí, será cierto, tengo que entender muchas cosas, Inuyasha.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! Nosotros nunca estaríamos mejor sin ti, yo…no puedo vivir sin verte. –Dijo Inuyasha apretando sus puños.

–Me estás viendo ahora, ¿no?–Le preguntó Aome, Inuyasha se sintió molesto por lo que dijo, no se refería a eso, y Aome no había podido entenderlo.

–Necesito abrazarte, necesito que peleemos, te necesito, eres muy importante para mí.

–Pero también lo es Kikyo, ahora ustedes podrán estar juntos, no me meteré más en su relación, podrán ser felices, podrás irte al infierno con ella, será lo mejor, Inuyasha.–Dijo Aome, ella sabía que si pudiera, estaría llorando, no creía ni lo que decía, pero tenía que hacerlo.

–Deja de decir tonterías, no amo a Kikyo, la quiero sí, pero a la que amo es a otra, te amo, Aome.–Le dijo, por fin lo había dicho, ella lo había escuchado, aunque Aome ya lo había escuchado por segunda vez, se sentía como si fuese la primera.

–Yo…lo siento, seguiré por aquí, solo que no me podrás ver, de vez en cuando lo harás, también Shippo, solo los medios demonios y demonios pueden verme cuando yo lo quiera, de verdad, lo siento mucho.

Aome da un suspiro y luego lo mira a los ojos.

– ¿Inuyasha? Yo también te amo. –Dijo Aome para desaparecer.

–No Aome, no te vayas. –Le rogó Inuyasha, pero ya era muy tarde porque Aome ya había desaparecido.

Inuyasha suspira y comienza a mirar a los lados, no había rastro de la chica que tanto amaba.

– ¿Dónde estás, pequeña?–Preguntó susurrando, Aome se encontraba a pocos pasos lejos de él, no respondió y cerró sus ojos, no podía verlo, porque sabía que no aguantaría la tentación de volver a aparecer en frente de él, lo amaba, si, y mucho, por eso debía seguir lo que le había dicho Midoriko, para que pudiera entender cuál era su misión.

* * *

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció?


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola a todos, aquí vengo con otro capítulo, espero que les guste.

Les informo que me voy de viaje y que es posible que me tarde en actualizar :(

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Inuyasha volvió a la cabaña, colocó sus rodillas en el piso y miró el cuerpo de Aome.

–Esperaré el tiempo necesario para que vuelvas, lo prometo.

 ***Al día siguiente**

Todos habían dormido afuera de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, apenas se asomaron los rayos del Sol, se levantaron y entraron a donde se encontraba Aome, ya comenzaba a apestar su cuerpo.

–Ya es hora de hacerle el velorio, hay que despedirla como se lo merece. –Dijo la anciana Kaede, Shippo había comenzado a llorar de nuevo e Inuyasha se encontraba callado, salieron y mientras la anciana Kaede, Miroku y Sango comenzaron los preparativos junto a otros aldeanos, Inuyasha se acercó a Shippo que se encontraba sentado con sus manos en su rostro.

–Shippo, tengo que decirte algo. –Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado. – Aome, ella…tú puedes verla, solo los demonios y medio demonios podemos. –Le dijo algo bajo para evitar que alguien escuchara, Shippo lo mira teniendo unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

– ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

Inuyasha miró al cielo y suspiró. –Aome aparecerá cuando ella quiera, que estoy seguro que lo hará muy pronto porque ella siempre está escuchando. –Dijo Inuyasha, muy cerca se encontraba Aome viendo y escuchando, le dolía que Shippo estuviera tan mal.

–Espero que no se tarde mucho, porque de verdad la extraño. –Dijo Shippo susurrando, Aome se acerca y le acaricia su cabeza.

–Yo también te extraño, Shippo. –Dijo Aome, como Shippo e Inuyasha la habían podido escuchar, Inuyasha sonrió y Shippo abrió más sus ojos, luego comenzó a mover su cabeza buscando donde había escuchado la voz.

– ¡La escuché! ¡Escuché a Aome!–Gritó Shippo, de sus ojos habían salido unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Inuyasha río y se puso a ver al cielo, le recordaba tanto a ella...

* **Unas horas después**

La anciana Kaede había lavado al cuerpo de Aome, le puso un kimono blanco y le pintó sus labios de un color rojizo, ya iba a comenzar el velorio donde la misma anciana Kaede diría unas palabras y la enterrarían, Inuyasha había insistido en que la enteraran a las afueras de la aldea, ya que pensaba que no podía atravesar el pozo; todos los aldeanos estuvieron presentes, incluso algunos aldeanos de las aldeas vecinas, el cuerpo de Aome se encontraba acostado sobre una manta blanca, querían hacerle un buen velorio para honrarla, pero lo que tanto Inuyasha, como Sango, Miroku y Shippo no se esperaban, era que apareciera Koga mientras la anciana Kaede seguía hablando.

Koga había olido el aroma de Aome, pero esta vez era distinto, estaba mezclado a… ¿muerte? No, su Aome no podía estar muerta, por lo que se acercó y vio algo que nunca esperaba ver, a su adorada Aome acostada mientras muchos aldeanos y los amigos de la chica escuchaban las palabras de la anciana Kaede, conocía esas frases, la decían siempre cuando alguien moría.

Koga se acercó al cuerpo de Aome, la levantó con lentitud y acostó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas, de sus ojos se comenzaban a formar lágrimas, todos los presentes se encontraron asombrados por la escena, Sango, Miroku y Shippo sabían que le dolía a Koga que Aome hubiera muerto.

–Oh mi querida Aome, no estuve allí para protegerte, lo siento. –Dijo comenzando a llorar, al sentir cómo las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, bajó su rostro, pero a los pocos segundos lo levantó al escuchar unos pasos, vio como Inuyasha se estaba acercando.

–Koga, suelta a Aome y déjanos continuar con el velorio. –Le dijo, pero Koga frunció el ceño, la acostó con lentitud, se levantó y se acercó a Inuyasha.

– ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Por tu culpa murió Aome! Seguro es porque andabas con Kikyo, ¿no?–Le preguntó Koga, Inuyasha apretó sus puños, no quería comenzar una pelea en pleno velorio.

– ¡Tú nunca la pudiste proteger! ¡Sabía que se debió haber quedado conmigo!–Siguió gritando Koga, Inuyasha no aguantó, por lo que se tiró encima del otro comenzando a pelear, mientras tanto, Aome, veía todo de cerca, quería decir la palabra que hacía que Inuyasha se detuviera pero… ¿funcionaría?

–Abajo. –Dijo susurrando, pero no, nada ocurrió, por lo que ella suspiró y siguió viendo la pelea.

– ¡Ya paren! ¡Esto es un velorio!–Gritó Miroku acercándose a los jóvenes, ellos dejaron de pelear y vieron a Miroku, Inuyasha sintió vergüenza de sí mismo, por lo que se sonrojó y salió corriendo, los presentes miraron hacia donde se había ido el medio demonio, Koga miró a la anciana Kaede que lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

–Deberías quitarte para que no sigas interrumpiendo, ¿te piensas quedar y ver cómo termina el velorio?

Koga asintió apenado, se acercó a donde estaba Sango y la anciana Kaede continuo diciendo las frases.

Mientras tanto, Aome había ido detrás de Inuyasha, éste corrió durante unos minutos y luego se subió a un árbol.

Ella miró hacia arriba, se preguntó si al ser una fantasma, podría volar, por lo que cerró sus ojos, sintió como iba subiendo poco a poco, pero a la vez era una sensación algo… ¿extraña? De describir, porque era como sentirse viva pero a la vez sentir que no era real, no podía sentir como sus pies dejaban el suelo, solo sentía un gran y rico frío que le recorría todo su cuerpo, le gustaba, y mucho.

Cuando llegó a la rama donde estaba sentado Inuyasha, ella se sentó a su lado y dio un suspiro.

–Inuyasha…–Dijo su nombre para que al medio demonio se levantaran sus orejitas y comenzara a mirar hacia los lados.

– ¿Dónde estás?

–A tú lado, tonto. – Le dijo Aome, Inuyasha suspiró y miró hacia abajo.

–Supongo que viste lo que ocurrió con Koga.

–Pues, si pero...–Comenzó a decir Aome, pero Inuyasha la interrumpió.

–Aunque me duela decirlo, el lobo sarnoso tiene razón, por mi culpa moriste, si hubieras estado con él quizás…tú seguirías con vida. –Dijo Inuyasha, sus ojos eran tapados por su cabello, Aome se quedó callada por unos segundos y luego miró hacia el cielo.

–Yo necesito esto, ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?

Inuyasha frunce el ceño y aprieta su mano con la que se agarraba del árbol clavando sus garras.

–Jamás pensé que alguien necesitara estar muerta, maldita sea, tienes personas que te aman, eres…lo mejor que nos pudo llegar a pasar. –Se muerde sus labios por unos segundos y luego Inuyasha miró al cielo.

–No soporto el ver lo que hacen con tu cuerpo, no soporto el tener que hablar así contigo, quiero verte, quiero pelear contigo, quiero…quiero… ¡que me digas abajo!

Aome sonríe y cierra sus ojos.

–Y yo quiero que cuides a Shippo, por favor, vuelve a mi velorio, después de todo…no estoy tan muerta. –Dijo Aome riendo. –Además que…necesitan seguir buscando los fragmentos de la perla.

– ¡Al diablo la perla! ¡Sin ti no pienso seguir buscando los malditos fragmentos!–Gritó Inuyasha, ya se estaba molestando por lo que estaba diciendo Aome.

–Pues, tendrán que hacerlo, pueden decirle a Kikyo que los ayude, ella sabe manejar mejor el arco que yo. –Al decir esas palabras, Aome no pudo evitar sentirse triste, mientras que Inuyasha, se ponía cada vez más molesto, ¿por qué ella seguía pensando en Kikyo cuando ya él prácticamente la había olvidado?

– ¡Deja de mencionarla! Si, ella sabe usar bien el arco, pero hay algo que nunca va a tener, y es…el corazón que tú tienes. –Dijo Inuyasha mientras comenzaba a bajar la voz, Aome sonrió, le acarició lentamente su mejilla y luego comenzó a sobarle su cabello, Inuyasha sentía como lo tocaban levemente, como si se tratara de una corriente de aire muy difícil de describir, pero sabía que se trataba de Aome que lo tocaba.

–Quiero pedirte un favor, necesito que vayas y les digas a Sota, a mi madre y a mi abuelo lo que me pasó. –Dijo Aome dejando de acariciarlo sin poder evitar sentir tristeza, Inuyasha levantó su mirada y vio hacia la dirección donde creía que se encontraba Aome.

– ¿Incluyendo que estás muerta porque necesitas descubrir cual es tu misión? ¿Qué en todo este tiempo, hemos estado hablando aunque no nos veamos?

Aome río y luego mira hacia abajo. –Diles que morí, nada más, por favor, ¿lo puedes hacer por mí?

Inuyasha se colocó su mano derecha sobre su frente, ¿por qué Aome le pedía algo tan complicado como eso?

–Yo…no lo sé, déjame pensarlo. –Dijo Inuyasha, Aome se sintió un poco triste pero no quiso seguir molestándolo, así que se bajó dejando a Inuyasha pensando sobre lo que haría, o no haría.

* * *

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Aclaratoria:

Antes ponía "la Aome fantasma", pero como me pareció algo fastidioso, así que lo quité.


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola a todos, ya volví así que van a terminar de leer la historia, muchas gracias a todos los que estuvieron esperando durante este tiempo, espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 ***2 días después**

Inuyasha se encontraba frente al pozo, iba a saltar, y sus amigos sabían desde el día anterior que iría a la casa de Aome.

" _ **Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha y la anciana Kaede se encontraban en la cabaña de esta última cenando, todos estaban en silencio, pero, Inuyasha dejó de comer y miró al suelo sorprendiendo a todos, ya que el medio demonio nunca paraba de comer.**_

– _ **Mañana voy a la casa de Aome. –Dijo susurrando, los presentes lo miraron, ¿habían escuchado bien? Shippo, que se encontraba entre Sango y la anciana Kaede, se levantó y se acercó a Inuyasha.**_

– _**¿Por qué quieres ir? Aome ya no está allá. –Dijo Shippo sin poder evitar sentirse deprimido, cada día que pasaba extrañaba más a Aome, extrañaba el esperarla, ahora simplemente ya no estaba, no podía abrazarla, o esperar que le trajera unos dulces de su época, la extrañaba mucho.**_

– _ **Porque tengo que contarles a su madre, a su abuelo y a su hermano lo que le pasó. –Dijo Inuyasha, a Sango se le cayó su comida al sentir como una corriente fría la pasaba por su espalda, aunque no conocía a la familia de su amiga, sabía que la noticia de su muerte sería muy fuerte para ellos.**_

– _ **Me voy mañana por la mañana, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré, pero volveré, se los prometo. –Dijo Inuyasha, del grupo de amigos, el que más había cambiado, era el medio demonio, ahora se encontraba más serio, más tranquilo más…triste, ya no peleaba con Shippo, Miroku ya no molestaba a las mujeres, Sango ya no le golpeaba, sin duda todos habían cambiado.**_

 _ ***Unos minutos después**_

 _ **Inuyasha salió de la cabaña, se fue a un árbol, y desde una rama, se puso a ver el cielo lleno de estrellas, el verlas siempre le recordaba a Aome.**_

– _ **Supongo que escuchaste nuestra conversación, mañana iré a tu casa, ¿te parece bien?–Le preguntó, Aome sonrió y le acarició su cabello.**_

– _ **Muchas gracias, espero poder acompañarte.**_

 _ **Inuyasha frunció el ceño y dio un largo suspiro, el día iba a ser muy agotador, mucho más agotador que derrotar a cientos de demonios a la vez.**_

– _**¿Para qué quieres que lo haga? ¿O es algo que me vas a ocultar?**_

 _ **Aome no respondió, por lo que Inuyasha siguió viendo las estrellas durante un rato."**_

Inuyasha se metió al pozo y siente como la luz morada lo cegaba, unos segundos después, ya se encontraba en la época moderna, aún era de mañana, por lo que esperaría un rato antes de decirles lo que había pasado, así que se mete a la habitación de Aome abriendo con lentitud la ventana, al entrar, ve las cosas de la chica acomodadas en su sitio, la cama tenía una sábana rosada, en la mesa de noche, se encontraba un aparato extraño muy parecido al que había roto sin querer hace un tiempo; al recordarse lo que había pasado esa noche, río y movió su mano por encima de la almohada imaginando que ella estaba dormida. (1)

" _ **Inuyasha entra a la habitación de Aome y la ve durmiendo, cuando ella mencionó su nombre, eso lo asombró, de que estuviera soñando con él pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba.**_

– _ **Abajo.–Dijo Aome aún dormida, cuando el medio demonio cae al suelo, comienza a sonar ese aparato, como no sabía cómo hacer que esa cosa se callara, se lo metió entre sus ropas y salió de su habitación mientras la chica se despertaba."**_

Inuyasha sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho al recordar ese momento, por lo que agarró la almohada, la abrazó y pegó su nariz oliendo el delicioso aroma de la chica que aún seguía allí, sintió como su corazón palpitó con fuerzas, unos segundos después, la colocó en su sitio y comenzó a revisar sus cosas con calma, consiguió varios álbumes de fotos en el armario, se sentó en el piso y se puso a verlos.

–…

–…

–…

 ***Hace unos minutos**

Aome se encontraba al lado de Inuyasha, cuando éste saltó metiéndose en el pozo, unos segundos después, ella se metió cerrando sus ojos, lo único que sintió fue que se encontraba en un sitio muy oscuro, y, al abrir sus ojos, ya se encontraba en su mundo.

–"Pude pasar."–Pensó.

Voló hacia su habitación cuando Inuyasha saltó y entró, observó cada movimiento del medio demonio, hasta que vio que sacó de su armario sus álbumes y comenzó a verlos, ella se sentó a su lado y vio las fotos sin decirle que se encontraba allí.

Inuyasha vio una foto de Aome siendo muy pequeña junto a un hombre parecido a ella, salió en varias fotos, por lo que pensó que se trataba de su padre.

–Es mi padre. –Dijo Aome como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.

–Pudiste pasar por el pozo, debes dejar de observarme en silencio, Aome. –Dijo Inuyasha murmurando.

Aome río y siguió viendo las fotos.

–Casi no me acuerdo de él, murió en un accidente cuando tenía 5 años.

Inuyasha se quedó callado y siguió pasando las fotos, era la primera vez que ella hablaba de su padre.

Unos segundos después, Aome río y vio la foto que Inuyasha estaba viendo, allí se encontraba ella junto a un chico un poco más alto, Aome debía tener como unos 13 años.

–Ese era mi mejor amigo, se fue a otro país luego de que tomaran esa foto.

Inuyasha se quedó viendo la foto por unos segundos y frunció el ceño, podía ver a Aome muy pegada a ese chico, él tenía su brazo por encima de los hombros de Aome y ella se notaba muy feliz.

–Aome, ¿tú lo amabas?–Preguntó Inuyasha susurrando.

¿Amarlo? Claro que lo amaba, para ella era como su hermano, compartían juntos gran parte del día, hacían las tareas, iban a pasear, a jugar, incluso, veían la televisión.

–Claro, yo lo amaba pero…así como amo a Shippo, a Sango, al monje Miroku o a la anciana Kaede.–Al decirlo, Aome se calló, si, ella los amaba, y ahora actuaba como una tonta al dejar que sufrieran por su muerte.

–Aún no logro entender porqué demonios no paras esto, eres la más inteligente de todos nosotros, y estoy seguro que ni el mismo Miroku se tardaría tanto en descubrir cuál es su misión, todos sufrimos, mocosa, ya apúrate. – Dijo Inuyasha nuevamente susurrando.

–Yo…–Comenzó a decir Aome, pero se calla al escuchar como abrían la puerta de su casa. –Ya llegaron.

Inuyasha abrió más sus ojos, ya le tocaría contarle a la familia de Aome lo que había pasado, y eso lo asustaba.

****************************************************  
(1) Se trata del capítulo 38 del anime.

* * *

¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó?

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	7. Capítulo 7

Gracias por haber leído, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Al llegar la familia de Aome, el medio demonio abre la puerta de la habitación y baja, se encontraban tanto la madre como el abuelo de Aome, cargaban unas bolsas con cosas dentro.

– ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué haces aquí, querido?–Le preguntó la madre de Aome mientras lo veía acercarse, le parecía extraño que estuviera allí, porque Aome se encontraba en la época antigua, recordó cuando hace unas pocas semanas ella se había despedido cargando su mochila.

–Tengo que hablar con ustedes. –Dijo Inuyasha, él dio un profundo respiro y comenzó a mirar al suelo notándose nervioso. –Aome, ella…murió, hace 3 días, lo siento, no pude, no pude protegerla.–El cabello de Inuyasha tapaba sus ojos, su voz había comenzado a bajar cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra, de repente, todo se volvió silencioso, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, la madre de Aome no podía creer lo que había escuchado, confiaba en que el medio demonio la iba a proteger, que viviría una aventura que nadie había tenido de experimentar, en su mente vinieron los recuerdos de su hija, el que ella se emocionara al hablar de sus amigos, de que estuviese mejorando el tiro al arco, y, que a pesar de estar viajando al pasado, aún intentaba no faltar a clase, era una gran chica.

La madre de Aome abrazó llorando a Inuyasha, él correspondió al abrazo, se sentía culpable de no decirles completamente la verdad, que podía ver a Aome aunque se encontrara muerta, pero no podía, no aún.

El abuelo de Aome se encontraba con una mano sobre su boca, no sabía cómo reaccionar, esa noticia lo había dejado sin palabras.

–Fue mi culpa, lo lamento señora, no estaba con ella cuando murió. –Dijo Inuyasha sin romper el abrazo.

– ¿Dónde se encuentra su cuerpo?– Le preguntó la madre de Aome sin dejar de llorar, su cabeza se encontraba apoyada sobre el hombro del medio demonio.

–Lo enterraron en mi época.

La madre de Aome lo miró a la cara, y luego suspiró.

–Gracias, por decirme, ahora Aome se encontrará en un mejor lugar, quizás se encuentre con su padre.

Inuyasha no respondió y volvió a abrazar a la madre de la chica, Aome se encontraba viendo todo desde muy cerca, sentía muchas ganas de llorar al ver a su familia sufrir, y eso que Sota aún no sabía, ¿cómo se pondrá al enterarse? Ella no podía seguir allí, por lo que salió corriendo o "volando", se acercó al árbol sagrado y comenzó a verlo, se sentía fatal, sentía que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto, no quería que su familia siguiera sufriendo.

–Midoriko, no sé si puede escucharme pero no puedo seguir haciendo esto, todos sufren, mis amigos, mi familia, Inuyasha…siento que estoy aquí por razones egoístas y yo…no soy así, ya quiero estar viva.–Dijo Aome cerrando sus ojos esperando una respuesta, pero durante unos segundos nada ocurrió, por lo que ella suspiró y volvió a ver el árbol.

–Respóndame, por favor. –Rogó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

Y allí, todo se puso negro.

–…

–…

–…

Aome abrió sus ojos y se encontraba frente a Midoriko, se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ella, Midoriko mantenía el ceño fruncido.

–Por favor, quiero estar viva, no puedo seguir estando muerta.

–Sabes que eso no es lo que realmente deseas, sientes dolor, sientes que no es lo correcto, que eres una egoísta, pero todo esto es necesario para que descubras cuál es tu verdadera misión.

–Pero ya no soporto seguir así. –Dijo Aome con tristeza.

– Cuando lo descubras, allí podrás revivir, aprovecha esta oportunidad, porque no volverá a ocurrir. –Y cuando Aome iba a responder, todo se puso negro, al abrir sus ojos, ya se encontraba de nuevo en su época frente al árbol sagrado.

 ***Unas horas después.**

Ya era la hora de la cena, cuando llegó Sota, le contaron sobre la muerte de Aome, eso lo deprimió, Inuyasha había estado allí para apoyar al resto de la familia, no había querido apartarse de ellos ni un momento, y de eso se sentía muy agradecida la madre de Aome.

Todos se encontraban cenando, había mucho silencio, ninguno hablaba, Inuyasha se encontraba comiendo en la mesa, esta situación había permitido que se acercara mucho más a la familia de la mujer que amaba.

Cuando ya habían terminado, la madre de Aome recogió los platos, uno se le resbaló y antes de que cayera al suelo, Inuyasha se acercó, lo agarró y se lo entregó.

–Muchas gracias, no sé qué me está ocurriendo. – Dijo la madre de Aome comenzando a lavar los platos.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, Sota se encontraba con los brazos sobre la mesa y su cabeza acostada sobre ellos, el medio demonio, al verlo, caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Quieres ver la caja mágica?

–No tengo ganas de ver la televisión, extraño a mi hermana. – Dijo Sota sin levantar la cabeza.

–Todos la extrañamos. –Dijo Inuyasha susurrando, Sota levanta su mirada y lo ve a los ojos, se podía notar el fuerte sufrimiento que experimentaba.

–Te quería, ¿sabes? Yo creía que ustedes eran pareja, ya te estaba viendo como mi "cuñado" o hermano mayor.

Inuyasha siente como sus mejillas se ponían calientes, ¿todos se habían enterado de que ambos sentían algo? ¿Era tan obvio?

–Tú eres mi hermano, tonto. –Le dijo Inuyasha sobándole el cabello, Sota lo abraza e Inuyasha corresponde, aunque el odiaba los abrazos, sentía el dolor de todos los presentes y quería ayudarlos de alguna manera.

En eso se escucha se escucha el timbre, Sota rompe el abrazo y va a abrir la puerta, Inuyasha sintió que había olido ese aroma antes.

–Disculpa la hora, ¿se encuentra Aome? Tengo que hablar con ella de algo urgente. –Dijo la joven.

Inuyasha se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, al estar a pocos pasos, la joven lo reconoció al instante.

–Eres el novio de Aome.

Y al verla, Inuyasha se recordó, se trataba de una de las amigas de Aome, volvió a sentir miedo, ¿qué le diría cuando preguntara donde se encontraba la chica? ¿Le diría que murió? ¿O diría una mentira?

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo, veremos a Inuyasha hablando con una de las amigas de Aome, enterándose de algo que le provocará mucha rabia.

¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 8!


	8. Capítulo 8

Hola a todos, ¿ya saben cual es la amiga de Aome que la fue a visitar? Espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

La madre de Aome se acerca a la puerta al escucharla, vio a Inuyasha tratando de disimular, le sonrió y Sota se alejó yéndose a su habitación.

– ¡Oh! Hola, Eri, Aome no se encuentra, fue a visitar a unos tíos en Kamakura, pasa para que no agarres frio.– Le dijo dando un paso para atrás, Eri entró y se quedó viendo a Inuyasha.

–Pero, no entiendo, señora, ayer me habían dicho que seguía enferma, ¿cuándo se fue de viaje? Y si no se encuentra, ¿qué hace aquí el novio de Aome?– Preguntó mirando a Inuyasha, él no respondió, y se limitó a ver a la madre de Aome.

–Esta mañana se sentía mejor, aprovechó y se fue, y bueno… yo quiero a Inuyasha como a un hijo, Sota se divierte con él, además que nos ayuda un poco en la casa. –Dijo sonriendo. –Puedes hablar con él y contarle lo que le ibas a contar a Aome en su habitación, vayan.

Eri no dijo nada pero comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Aome, Inuyasha miró a la madre de Aome asustado, ¿qué hablaría con ella?

Al llegar, ambos se sientan en el piso, Inuyasha se quedó en silencio mirándola, ella miró a los lados, las cosas de Aome estaban allí, si se había ido de viaje, ¿por qué estaban sus pertenencias?

–Si vas a hablar que sea rápido, se hace tarde. –Dijo Inuyasha comenzando a levantarse.

– ¡Espera! Bueno, realmente eran cosas de chicas pero…–Dijo Eri, ella baja su mirada, se encontraba viendo hacia el suelo. – ¿Te acuerdas de Hojo? Nuestro compañero de clase, iba a invitar a Aome a un baile que tenemos dentro de unas semanas, pero hoy nos dijo algo que no sé si debería decirte. – Ella levanta la mirada mirándolo a los ojos, Inuyasha se sentó y cruzó sus brazos, recordaba al tonto compañero de Aome que no le caía nada bien.

–Habla. –Le dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño.

Eri se pone nerviosa, se levanta y comienza a ver hacia la cama de Aome, esa mañana al salir de clase, Hojo se acercó a Eri, Yuka y Ayumi para decirles algo que ya sabían, pero que no esperaban oír.

"– _**¡Hola! ¿Qué han sabido de Higurashi? ¿Sigue enferma?–Preguntó Hojo.**_

– _ **Sí, ayer llamé a su casa y me dijo su abuelo que sigue enferma. –Dijo Eri.**_

 _ **Hojo se sonroja y se acerca más al grupo, eso las extrañó y esperaron que comenzara a hablar.**_

– _ **Ustedes saben que ya se acerca el baile, estoy planeando invitarla, y allí pedirle que sea mi novia.**_

 _ **Las chicas se asombraron, estaban a punto de gritar por la emoción, pero luego de una corta pausa, Hojo siguió hablando.**_

 _ **–Estoy enamorado de ella, no puedo ocultarlo más. –Dijo susurrando, al ver que las chicas no reaccionaban, decidió comenzar a alejarse. – ¡Me tengo que ir, no le digan nada!**_

 _ **Pero las chicas no podían aguantar, Aome tenía que saberlo, no podían ocultarle algo tan importante como eso.**_

– _ **Yo iré a su casa esta noche a contarle, quizás eso la anime un poco y deje a su novio rebelde para estar con un chico tan bueno como Hojo. –Dijo Eri sonriendo.**_

 _ **Yuka y Ayumi estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque querían ir, pensaron que estaba bien que Eri fuese sola. "**_

–Hojo nos dijo que está enamorado de Aome. –Dijo mirando a la cama, Inuyasha se levantó y la miró frunciendo el ceño, deseaba tener a ese mocoso para destruirlo.

–Aome… ¿sabia?–Preguntó Inuyasha, estaba apretando sus puños para aguantar la rabia.

–Algo así, a ella nunca le gustó Hojo porque… ¡lo siento! ¡No puedo decir lo que me ha dicho Aome!–Gritó Eri, en ese momento se arrepintió por haberle dicho esas cosas al novio de Aome, aunque… ¿y si eso los ayudaba a que su relación mejorara? – ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Dile a Aome que pasé por aquí!–Gritó saliendo de la habitación, Inuyasha apagó la luz, cerró la puerta con llave (ya que una vez Aome le había enseñado cosas "básicas" sobre su mundo) y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

–Aparece, Aome. –Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Aome decide aparecerle a Inuyasha, se encontraba sentada en la cama.

–Has estado aquí todo este tiempo, ¿cierto?–Preguntó Inuyasha sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Aome se quedó callada, si, había estado en la habitación desde que Inuyasha y Eri entraron, escuchó su conversación, y no salía del asombro, ¿Hojo enamorado de ella? Había visto la cara de Inuyasha y temía que se transformara en demonio delante de su amiga, pensaba que correría a matar a Hojo o que le haría daño a Eri, sus amigas querían que estuviera con Hojo pero jamás pensó que tuviera esos sentimientos tan profundos hacia ella, ¿o acaso estaba tan cegada por el amor no correspondido de Inuyasha que no lo veía?

–Sí, vi y escuché todo.

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y la vio esperando que siguiera hablando.

–No sabía lo de Hojo, es un gran amigo, es muy amable, pero no pensé que estuviera enamorado de mí.–Dijo Aome mientras miraba al suelo, Inuyasha suspiró y se acercó un poco más a ella, ya no aguantaba el estar hablando así, necesitaba verla…viva.

–Odio que me pongas en esta situación por una tonta misión. –Dijo Inuyasha, Aome sintió tristeza, necesitaba contarle lo que había pasado con Midoriko.

–Hablando de eso, tengo algo que contarte…

Aome le contó todo lo que había hablado con Midoriko, Inuyasha sentía impotencia, quería hacer algo para que Aome pudiera revivir, odiaba que pasara por esa situación.

Al terminar de hablar, Inuyasha se sentó en la cama y se quedó dormido pensando en las cosas que haría, aunque no sabía que las cosas iban a complicarse mucho más, y necesitaría de mucha ayuda para mantener su plan.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo, aparecerá un personaje que muchos quieren, pero que otros odian, una pista... salió en los primeros capítulos del anime.

Si quieren, pueden dejarme un comentario para saber que opinan, o pueden presionar "follow story", ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	9. Capítulo 9

Hola, muchas gracias por haber leído, espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 ***Un mes después  
**

Ya había pasado más de un mes de la muerte de Aome, ella seguía hablando todos los días con Inuyasha, cada día veía como se notaba su falta, extrañaba el estar hablando con Sango cuando se bañaban, o el darle dulces a Shippo, dormir con él, jugar con Kirara, hablar con Miroku…pero sobre todo, extrañaba decirle a Inuyasha "abajo".

Inuyasha iba cada 2 días a la casa de Aome, trataba de ayudar a su familia para que pudiesen aguantar su pérdida, se podía sentir una gran tensión al acercarse a la casa, Inuyasha se quedaba en la habitación de Aome, seguía revisando sus cosas ya que le pidió a la madre de Aome que no regalara nada, una noche, consiguió un pequeño cuaderno rosado y comenzó a leerlo.

" _ **–**_ _¡_ _ **Espera! No leas eso. –Le dijo Aome, se trataba de su diario, el que había comenzado hace un tiempo, escribía allí cuando se encontraba en su época.**_

– _**¿Qué es?–Preguntó Inuyasha sin dejar de leer, Aome odió ser fantasma en ese momento, porque deseaba quitárselo de las manos y gritarle un "abajo".**_

 _ **Unos minutos después, Inuyasha se sintió deprimido, ella en su cuaderno hablaba sobre algunas cosas que hacía en la época feudal, hablaba de Shippo, Miroku, Sango, la anciana Kaede, incluso de Kikyo, pero más que todo, de lo que sentía cuando él se iba con la sacerdotisa.**_

 _ **Le dio pena al leer las palabras de Aome:**_

 _ **« […] Inuyasha se fue con Kikyo, aún recuerdo lo que sentí, me dolía el pecho, quería llorar, odio estar enamorada de él, ¿por qué de todas las personas me debo enamorar de un tonto y malhumorado medio demonio? Hay veces donde pienso que me ama, que va a llegar un día que va a dejar de tener sentimientos por Kikyo, pero no puedo obligarlo a que deje de quererla, no puedo obligarlo a que se quede conmigo y no vea a Kikyo, ¿qué debería hacer? […] »**_

– _ **He sido un tonto...**_

– _**¿Por qué? ¿Qué leíste?–Le preguntó Aome pero él no respondió y decidió seguir leyendo el pequeño cuaderno de Aome, podía escuchar en su mente las palabras que Aome no sería capaz de decirle."**_

Inuyasha había agarrado más su papel de líder, seguían luchando contra los demonios que atacaban a las aldeas, les resultaba más difícil conseguir los fragmentos de la perla sin ayuda de Aome, entre todos quisieron seguir buscándolos para honrarla; hace 2 semanas se encontró con una persona que no esperaba ver, se trataba de Sesshomaru, su hermano.

 _ **"Inuyasha había decidido estar solo, se fue a donde había un pequeño lago, había tanta tranquilidad, que por un momento, se sentó cruzando sus piernas, cerró sus ojos respirando profundamente, escuchaba el viento, parecía que le susurraba en sus oídos, dejó de estar alerta, por lo que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba a pocos metros de él observándolo.**_

– _ **Que patético eres, así cualquiera puede matarte con facilidad.**_

 _ **Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y frunció el ceño, ¿qué hacía allí Sesshomaru?**_

 _ **Luego el medio demonio se levantó y sacó su espada preparándose para un posible ataque.**_

– _**¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?–Le preguntó Inuyasha.**_

– _**¿Querías un momento de paz? Estos humanos sí que te están enfermando. –Le dijo Sesshomaru comenzando a caminar hacia él, mantenía su espada guardada.**_

– _**¡¿Qué quieres?!–Le preguntó Inuyasha, su espada la había apuntado en dirección a su hermano y dio un paso hacia atrás.**_

– _ **Todos los que aman se mueren, tu madre, la sacerdotisa, y esa humana… ¿no ves que estás maldito, hermano?–Le preguntó Sesshomaru riendo al final, Inuyasha sentía mucha rabia, por lo que guardó su espada y se acercó a él queriendo darle un puñetazo, pero Sesshomaru corrió alejándose, luego se volvió a acercar y le agarró del cuello levantándolo del suelo.**_

– _ **Tus emociones humanas te ciegan, algo tan tonto como el amor, es lo que te vuelve débil. –Lo suelta e Inuyasha cae al suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.–Jamás será un gran demonio.–Le dijo para marcharse, Inuyasha iba a ir detrás de él, pero Aome no podía permitírselo, había visto todo y le dolieron las palabras que había dicho, por lo que sabía que Inuyasha se estaba cegando con la rabia.**_

– _ **Por favor no vayas detrás de él. –Le rogó, Inuyasha se sacudió su ropa y observó por donde se había ido su hermano.**_

– _**¿Escuchaste lo que me dijo? Ese desgraciado no puede pensar que la pelea se acabó.**_

– _ **Pero Inuyasha…–Comenzó a decir Aome, Inuyasha suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección contraria.**_

– _ **Mi descanso terminó. – Dijo para meterse en el bosque y comenzar a correr."**_

El grupo de amigos había decidido quedarse a dormir en una cabaña abandonada que habían conseguido, aunque estaba muy sucia, se podía pasar una noche allí.

Miroku, Sango y Shippo se estaban preparando para dormir, acababan de cenar, pero Inuyasha se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–Iré a caminar un rato. –Dijo saliendo, ya era común que Inuyasha decidiera salir por las noches.

Inuyasha caminó con lentitud, el cielo estrellado iluminaba un poco el bosque, por lo que no estaba usando por completo sus sentidos, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan relajado? Cierto, desde que supo que Aome lo acompañaba prácticamente a todas partes, ¿por qué había cambiado desde la muerte de Aome? ¿Tanto así amaba a la chica del futuro? Al estar divagando en su mente, se recordó de una leyenda que le había contado el anciano Myoga cuando una noche, Aome se encontraba en su época, y Shippo, Miroku y Sango se encontraban visitando la aldea de donde venía Sango.

"– _**¡Ah! ¡Me siento tan aburrido!–Dijo Inuyasha mientras daba un largo bostezo.**_

– _ **Oiga amo, si quiere le puedo contar una leyenda de los demonios. –Dijo el anciano Myoga dando pequeños brincos desde el hombro de Inuyasha.**_

– _**¿Leyenda? ¿De qué estás hablando?–Preguntó Inuyasha extrañado, jamás había escuchado de una leyenda.**_

– _ **Verá, todos los demonios, están destinados a estar con una mujer el resto de su vida, ellos no se dan cuenta de quién es su mujer pero…comienzan a hacer cosas que los que sabemos de eso nos damos cuenta con facilidad, el demonio, se pone muy posesivo con la mujer, o "hembra", si, decirle hembra suena más bonito.–Dijo el anciano Myoga deteniéndose, Inuyasha se queda mirándolo frunciendo el ceño esperando que continuara.–Ejem, sigo, el demonio se pone muy posesivo con su hembra, no deja que ningún otro macho se acerque a ella, se deprime o se molesta cuando no está, en ocasiones, puede sentirse incluso…aburrido cuando no están juntos.**_

 _ **Inuyasha levantó una ceja, ¿el anciano Myoga insinuaba que Aome era su hembra?**_

– _**¿Estás contando la verdad o lo dices para que me empareje con Aome?**_

 _ **El anciano Myoga negó y cruzó sus brazos, quizás había dicho lo último para que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de una vez por todas que él estaba destinado a estar con Aome, era muy viejo, y conocía perfectamente lo que hacían los demonios, pero, por más que quisiera, su joven amo no se daba cuenta.**_

– _**¡Claro que no, amo! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! Pero no sea grosero, y no me interrumpa. –Al escuchar eso, Inuyasha estuvo a punto de aplastarlo pero quiso seguir escuchando lo que decía. –Si la hembra llega a fallecer siendo asesinada, el demonio cambiará su forma de ser, no será el mismo, sentirá que le falta algo, y es posible que se encuentre desesperado con estar con ella, en caso de no ser asesinada, la hembra durará tanto como el demonio.**_

 _ **Inuyasha se quedó callado, la leyenda le parecía algo extraña y no la entendía, Aome no era su mujer, ¿cierto? Se preguntó y allí comenzó a pensar en ella, el anciano Myoga decidió darle un momento a solas, esperando que su charla haya servido de algo."**_

Inuyasha se dio cuenta que el anciano Myoga tenía razón, Aome era su mujer, estaba destinados a estar juntos, ¿ella se habrá dado cuenta de eso?

Inuyasha olió un aroma que reconoció al instante, movió sus orejas y se puso a ver a un árbol, unos pocos segundos después, comienza a salir una persona acercándose a él.

–Hola Inuyasha, ha pasado un tiempo.

Inuyasha abrió más sus ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

–"Kikyo". –Pensó Aome al verla.

* * *

Ya vienen los capítulos más interesantes, ya saben que si desean, pueden dejarme un comentario o presionar "follow story", ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	10. Capítulo 10

Antes de hablar del fic, quisiera mandarles mis condolencias a todos lo que viven en México, sé que deben estar pasando un momento terrible, pero estoy segura que ustedes conseguirán superarlo, les deseo mucha suerte.

Ahora con el fic, ya nos encontramos en la recta final, ya vienen los últimos capítulos, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

...  
–Hola Inuyasha, ha pasado un tiempo.

Inuyasha abrió más sus ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

–"Kikyo". –Pensó Aome al verla.

...

¿Qué hacía Kikyo y qué quería? ¿Sabía lo que había pasado? Aome no pudo evitar sentir miedo y desear algo que había deseado muchas veces cuando estaba viva, y era el no querer estar allí, pero algo se lo impedía, y no la dejaba moverse.

–Kikyo. –Susurró Inuyasha. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver luego de lo que hablamos. –Le dijo cruzando sus brazos.

–Me enteré de la muerte de Aome, lo lamento. – Le dijo Kikyo dando unos lentos pasos hacia el medio demonio, Aome, que se encontraba al lado de Inuyasha, se asustó, ¿quería besarlo? ¿Abrazarlo? ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

–Supongo que todo el mundo se enteró de su muerte, no sabía que las noticias viajaran tan rápido. –Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Kikyo suspiró y se detuvo estando frente a él.

–Aunque no me cayera bien, sabía lo importante que era para ti, esa niña entró a tú corazón de una manera que yo nunca pude, me lo confirmaste luego de nuestra última conversación.

Inuyasha se quedó callado y bajó su mirada, Aome no se dejaba de preguntar, ¿qué fue lo que hablaron? Le iba a preguntar a Inuyasha cuando se fuera Kikyo.

Kikyo se quedó callada por unos segundos, al llegar, había sentido una energía, pero, cada vez que se acercaba a Inuyasha, la sentía más fuerte, al terminar de hablar, se había fijado que había una sombra blanca(1) justo al lado del medio demonio, ¿acaso se trataba de Aome? Por lo que se acercó más a Inuyasha y lo abrazó acostando su cabeza sobre su hombro, éste al principio no correspondió al abrazo, pero luego la abrazó cerrando sus ojos.

Aome no quería aceptar lo que veía, Kikyo e Inuyasha se…abrazaban, y eso le dolía.

Ella no se movía, seguía estando allí como espectadora, se recordó cuando vio a Inuyasha y a Kikyo besarse mientras ella estaba atada en un árbol (2), volvieron los pensamientos que tuvo en ese momento, se preguntaba, ¿por qué se encontraba tan cerca de ellos? Sentía ganas de llorar, pensaba que era una tonta, un fracaso… ¿Por qué su mente la había hecho recordar eso?

–Sé que Aome está aquí. –Le dijo Kikyo susurrando luego de unos segundos, pero Aome la escuchó, por lo que se alejó un poco, Inuyasha miró a Kikyo a la cara con sorpresa, ella rompió el abrazo y lo miró sonriendo.

– ¿Piensas que no me iba a dar cuenta? Aome es una sombra blanca, la vi muy cerca de ti, sé que lo sabes por tu reacción, el Inuyasha que conozco, hubiera negado al principio y no se hubiera quedado callado, sabía que ella nunca iba a ser capaz de abandonarte.

–No es lo que crees, es…difícil de explicar. –Le dijo apretando sus puños, no pensaba en decirle lo que había pasado con ella.

–Sea lo que sea, te está afectando, debes dejarla ir. – Le dijo Kikyo, Aome frunció el ceño, ella no tenía derecho de andar diciendo eso.

–Claro que no, es mi compañera. –Dijo Inuyasha susurrando, ¿por qué cuando se trataba de Kikyo no era capaz de enfrentarla? Era la pregunta que se hacía Aome al escucharlo.

–Inuyasha…–Comenzó a decir Kikyo mientras colocaba su mano sobre su hombro.

–Vete. –Le dijo nuevamente susurrando, había bajado su mirada y su cabello tapaba sus ojos.

Pero Kikyo no se movió, por lo que Inuyasha la miró frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡Que te vayas, maldita sea!– Le gritó alejando su mano, Kikyo se asustó por su grito, por lo que se alejó sin despedirse.

Inuyasha, al estar solo, se sentó en el suelo, colocó una mano sobre su frente pensando en lo que había hablado con Kikyo.

– ¿Estás bien?–Le preguntó Aome.

Pero Inuyasha no le respondió, por lo que Aome frunció el ceño recordando lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

– ¿Qué hablaste con Kikyo antes de que me atacara ese demonio?

–Le dije que no podía irme al infierno con ella, que me había dado cuenta que te amaba y…que me tenía que quedar contigo.– Le dijo Inuyasha con tristeza, la culpa de haberse ido mientras Aome y sus amigos peleaban con ese demonio volvía, pensaba que si se hubiera quedado, ella hubiera seguido viva.

–Inuyasha…–Murmuró Aome, durante todo este tiempo, se había imaginado una conversación completamente distinta, aunque Inuyasha le había aclarado sus sentimientos, no pensó que se los diría a Kikyo.

–Va más de 1 mes, Aome, no dejo de pensar que quizás, no volverás.

Aome acostó su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha, ella quería volver a ser humana pero Inuyasha tenía razón, ya había pasado más de un mes, ¿y si nunca volvía y se quedaba así?

–Yo volveré. –Le dijo susurrando, aunque ella no lo creía, necesitaba decirlo.

Inuyasha no respondió, sentía algo apoyado sobre su hombro, por lo que suponía que Aome tenía su cabeza allí, ahora necesitaba un momento de silencio, lo que dijo Kikyo lo hizo confundirse y pensar…

Que Aome no volvería a la vida, y que quizás…

Necesitaba dejarla ir.

****************************************************  
(1) Sombra blanca: Es un alma buena que no desea hacer daño.

(2) Se trata del capítulo 23 del anime.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Ustedes creen que Aome va a regresar? Ya saben que si quieren, pueden dejarme un comentario o presionar "follow story", ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	11. Capítulo 11

Hola, venimos con el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, ya nos queda nada más un capítulo para despedirnos, así que mejor me aguanto las explicaciones y las despedidas para el capítulo 12 xD.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 ***Unos días después**

Era noche de luna nueva, por lo tanto, Inuyasha era humano, se encontraba descansando junto a Sango, Miroku y Shippo, habían estado caminando por más de 12 horas, por lo que Miroku y Sango se encontraban agotados; luego del "incidente" con Kikyo, casi no había hablado con Aome, ella no había querido molestarlo.

– ¡Odio ser humano! ¡Son tan débiles!–Gritó Inuyasha mientras se sentaba en el piso junto a Miroku.

–Siempre dices lo mismo cuando te transformas en humano. –Dijo Shippo mientras se sentaba al lado de él.

–Shippo, cállate. – Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño.

–Yo no me callo porque…–Comenzó a decir, pero comenzó a mover sus orejitas y su nariz, algo se acercaba.

– ¿Qué ocurre?–Preguntó Inuyasha, pero antes de que Shippo le pudiera responder, aparecieron Naraku junto a sus avispas.

– ¡Hola Inuyasha! Que sorpresa es descubrir que en las noches de luna nueva, te transformas en humano, esto me da cierta ventaja. –Dijo Naraku sonriendo, Miroku, Sango, Shippo e Inuyasha se levantan, Sango agarró su hiraikotsu, Miroku su bastón de metal, Kirara se transformó y Shippo quedó al lado de Sango.

–Te mataré, maldito. –Le dijo Inuyasha dando un paso hacia él, tenía su mano en su espada.

–Siendo humano, dudo que lo logres pero… ¿dónde se encuentra Aome? ¿Acaso estará…muerta?

– ¡Cállate! ¡Ni la menciones!–Gritó Inuyasha sacando su espada, pero como no se transformó, prácticamente no servía.

–No te ayudará de nada esa espada, dame los fragmentos de la perla que tienen, y ninguno saldrá herido, bueno, nadie además de ti, Inuyasha. –Le dijo Naraku sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

– ¡No te daremos nada! –Gritó Miroku preparándose para atacar. – ¡Quédate con Shippo, Inuyasha! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto!

Pero Inuyasha no le hizo caso, no iba a permitir que sus amigos pelearan solos, por lo que se unió a la pelea.

Mientras tanto, Aome veía como todos peleaban, se sentía inútil, aunque muchas veces se quedaba con Shippo cuando estaba viva, extrañó su arco y sus flechas, era Naraku, no cualquier demonio.

–"Debo hacer algo." – Pensó, por lo que se acercó a Naraku, creía que podría escucharla. –Escúchame, Naraku, estoy aquí.

Naraku comenzó a mover su cabeza, pero al no ver a Aome, frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué tonto juego utilizaron para querer engañarme? Nunca me ganaran, y tú Inuyasha, morirás.

Naraku se transformó, le salieron unos tentáculos, golpeó a Miroku y Sango dejándolos en el piso, y se acercó a Inuyasha, él comenzó a mover su espada, servía como escudo, pero en un descuido, Naraku le tiró la espada, lo levantó con unos de sus tentáculos agarrándole del cuello, y lo miró sonriendo.

–Es tu fin, Inuyasha. –Dijo para atravesar su pecho con otro tentáculo, le había atravesado su corazón, por lo que Inuyasha abrió sus ojos, sus amigos gritaron su nombre, pero él no respondió, lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos.

–"Inuyasha…Yo debo salvarlo, debo salvarlos a todos, sí, mi misión no es recolectar los fragmentos de la perla, es ser una heroína, salvar a Inuyasha y a los demás, tengo que hacerlo." –Pensó Aome.

Una luz brillante comenzó a cegar la vista de Aome, cuando ella pudo ver, se dio cuenta que el tiempo se había detenido, pero una figura comenzó a bajar desde el cielo, la reconoció al instante, era Midoriko.

–Lograste entender cuál era tu misión, ahora podrás volver a la vida, Inuyasha también volverá pero siendo un medio demonio, debes ayudar a eliminar a los demonios que desean hacer daño, y ser…una heroína.– Le comenzó a decir Midoriko.–Ahora, cierra los ojos.

– ¡Espere! –Gritó Aome levantando su brazo hacia ella. – ¿Volveré a verla?

Midoriko sonríe y comienza a levantar sus manos colocándolas sobre la cabeza de Aome. –Hasta luego, sé qué harás lo correcto, después de todo, este era tu destino.

Aome comenzó a ver como todo se puso negro, sintió que entraba electricidad desde la planta de sus pies, pasó por todo su cuerpo hasta terminar en su cabeza, escuchó los fuertes latidos de su corazón, su pecho bajaba y subía por su respiración, ya estaba volviendo a la vida.

Había comenzado a amanecer, Miroku y Sango se extrañaron, ¿por qué estaba amaneciendo si apenas unas pocas horas que había oscurecido? No tenía sentido.

Inuyasha tenía su cabeza baja, cuando había cerrado sus ojos, unos pocos segundos después, se comenzaron a asomar los rayos del Sol, por lo que su cabello se puso gris, sus orejas salieron en su cabeza, e Inuyasha comenzó a mover una mano sin levantar su cabeza.

–No me matarás, porque yo te mataré a ti. –Le dijo levantando su mirada, le cortó el tentáculo que estaba atravesando su cuerpo, cayó al suelo y sacó su espada que se transformó al instante.

Inuyasha y Naraku comenzaron a pelear, Miroku y Sango se encontraban al lado de Shippo, se habían podido levantar y veían la escena, pero una flecha salió desde el cielo dirigiéndose hacia Naraku, que no pudo esquivarla por andar concentrado peleando con Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y Shippo dirigieron su mirada al cielo, vieron a Aome bajar, cargaba su uniforme de la escuela, en su espalda tenía sus flechas y en su mano, su arco.

Ellos no podían creer lo que veían, no salían del asombro, pero Inuyasha sonrió, y se acercó a Aome cuando sus pies habían tocado el suelo.

– ¿Llegué a tiempo? –Le preguntó Aome, Inuyasha asintió y vio de nuevo a Naraku.

–Terminemos con esto. –Dijo Inuyasha, ambos comenzaron a pelear con Naraku, Aome, mientras lanzaba sus flechas, buscaba si Naraku tenía fragmentos de la perla, pero no los tenía, Sango y Miroku se acercaron a ellos, aunque andaban adoloridos, quisieron ayudarlos.

Unos minutos después, pudieron herir a Naraku, pero unas avispas se lo llevaron, por lo que el resto del grupo se quedó viendo por donde se iba.

– ¡Aome! ¡Estás viva! –Gritó Shippo lanzándose encima de Aome, ella soltó su arco y correspondió al abrazo.

–Señorita Aome, que gusto es verla de nuevo. –Dijo Miroku sonriendo, Aome, sin pensarlo 2 veces, bajó a Shippo y abrazó a Miroku.

–Lo extrañé, monje Miroku, los extrañé a todos.

Miroku correspondió al abrazo y luego Aome abrazó a Sango, extrañaba abrazar a sus amigos, ellos sí que estaban muy alegres de que reviviera.

Aome dejó de abrazar a Sango y se acercó a Inuyasha, éste se sonrojó recordando algunas cosas que habían hablado.

 ** _"–Tonta, ¿por qué me dejaste? Te fuiste cuando iba a decirte lo que sentía, yo…Aome, te amo. –Dijo, Aome abrió sus ojos asombrada, luego se acercó un poco más y se agachó quedando a su lado. –Me prometí que te cuidaría. –Posó sus dedos índice y medio sobre los labios de la chica. –Que te besaría, que serías mi esposa y que tú y yo, más nunca estaríamos separados. –Unas pequeñas lágrimas caen manchando el rostro de la joven, Inuyasha volvía a llorar al recordar todo lo que deseaba. –Pero no podrá ocurrir, aun así, no puedo, no quiero dejarte ir."_**

"– _**¿Estás bien?–Le preguntó Aome.**_

 _ **Pero, Inuyasha no le respondió, por lo que Aome frunció el ceño recordando lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.**_

– _**¿Qué hablaste con Kikyo antes de…me atacara ese demonio?**_

– _ **Le dije que no podía irme al infierno con ella, que me había dado cuenta que te amaba y…que me tenía que quedar contigo. – Le dijo Inuyasha con tristeza […]"**_

–Hola, Inuyasha. –Le dijo Aome comenzando a sonreír sacando a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos. – También te extrañé. –Dijo, pero había algo que faltaba, necesitaba hacer eso que de hace un mes quería hacer, desde que Inuyasha había dicho que la besaría sin saber que ella se encontraba allí, le quedaron las ganas de probar sus labios, pero ella eliminó rápidamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ella quería ser la que diera el beso, por lo que se lanzó hacia Inuyasha dándole un beso en sus labios, ambos se sonrojaron, Inuyasha colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y Aome pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus amigos miraban la escena sin hacer ruido, Sango le había tapado los ojos a Shippo mientras que Miroku quiso hacer lo mismo con Sango, cuando ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño, él le sonrió.

–Tenía 1 mes queriendo hacer esto, desde que te vi besando mis labios, y después de todo lo que hemos pasado yo…–Dijo Aome comenzando a llorar, Inuyasha le limpió sus lágrimas, se habían olvidado de la presencia de sus amigos.

–Sh…luego hablaremos de eso. –Le dijo Inuyasha colocando su frente sobre la de Aome, luego la abrazó colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro, Aome se recordó lo que le tocaba hacer, explicarles a sus amigos, a la anciana Kaede y a su familia lo que había pasado, no esperaba en ver sus caras de emoción al ver que estaba viva, y que no se iría por un rato.

* * *

Aclaratoria: Quise hacer la "muerte" de Inuyasha, algo parecida a la de Aome, para recordar cómo comenzó todo.

Ya saben, que si quieren, pueden dejar un comentario o poner "follow story. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	12. Capítulo 12

Bueno, ya llegamos al último capítulo, quiero agradecerles por haber leído esta corta historia, para mi es un honor que tomaran unos minutos de su tiempo para leerla.

Al final, dejaré todas las aclaraciones y reflexiones que les dejé durante el fic.

Y ahora, sin hablar más, espero que les guste el último capítulo de "Murió por mi culpa".

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Aome les explicó a sus amigos sobre su experiencia siendo fantasma, recordaba todo a la perfección, Shippo no dejaba de estar encima de ella, Inuyasha no paraba de observarla, pensaba que se sentiría mal, pero la veía en perfectas condiciones.

 ** _"–Extrañaba el sentirme viva, ¿saben lo rico que es sentir el viento en la cara? Uno comienza a apreciar las cosas tan sencillas al ser fantasma. –Dijo Aome sonriendo sin dejar de caminar, ya habían pasado unos días desde que había revivido, estaban cerca de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, aunque ella quería ir con rapidez (ya que no aguantaba las ganas de hablar con la anciana Kaede), sus amigos le insistieron en que caminaran con calma, la trataban como si fuese de cristal, cosa que a Aome no le gustaba._**

 ** _Mientras tanto, Inuyasha se encontraba caminando detrás de ella, Aome se detuvo de golpe y le agarró la mano, éste se sonrojó al instante y se quedó callado, luego, ella volvió a caminar sin soltarlo actuando como si nada pasara, con su otro brazo cargaba a Shippo._**

 ** _– ¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango comenzaron a caminar más despacio, Shippo decidió bajarse y caminar junto a ellos, sabían que Aome e Inuyasha necesitaban hablar._**

 ** _–Esto lo hacen las parejas en mi época, y nosotros somos pareja, ¿no?_**

 ** _Inuyasha se sonrojó más y entrelazó sus dedos, esperaba no recibir ninguna burla de Shippo o Miroku._**

 ** _– ¡Keh! Tenemos que llegar pronto a la aldea, no te detengas. – Dijo Inuyasha sin soltarle su mano, también el estar agarrándola, hacía que pudiera estar más cerca de ella, era su hembra, después de todo."_**

Al llegar a la a aldea de la anciana Kaede, fueron a su cabaña, ella se asombró al ver a la joven del futuro y le preguntó cómo había revivido, Aome decidió contarle todo.

 ** _"–Midoriko, la creadora de la perla, fue la que me hizo esto, para hacerme ver cuál era mi destino. –Comenzó a contar Aome, todos se encontraban sentados en el suelo. –Lo lamento por todo lo que pasaron, me arrepiento el haberme tardado tanto en volver. –Aome dio un suspiro y luego hizo una pequeña pausa. –Yo estuve en el velorio, fue muy bonito anciana Kaede, muchas gracias._**

 ** _–Aunque el tonto de Koga apareció y lo arruinó. –Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño, Aome río y Shippo le golpeó su cabeza._**

 ** _– ¡Perro tonto, no digas eso! ¡No hay que recordar que entre tú y Koga interrumpieron el velorio! –Gritó Shippo, Inuyasha se molestó y cuando le iba a pegar, Shippo comenzó a correr._**

 ** _– ¡Aome! ¡Inuyasha me quiere pegar!_**

 ** _–Inuyasha…abajo. –Dijo provocando que Inuyasha pegara su cabeza al suelo gracias al conjuro, ya era la cuarta vez que lo mandaba al suelo, ese día."_**

Aome volvió a su época con Inuyasha, tanto como su madre y su abuelo lloraron, Sota solamente se limitó a darle un abrazo a su hermana, ella les explicó lo que ocurrió resumidamente porque sabía que no entenderían mucho, después, la madre de Aome hizo la cena y cuando estaban comiendo, Sota miró a Inuyasha.

–Ahora que mi hermana volvió, ¿eso quiere decir que serás mi hermano mayor? –Le preguntó, Aome se atragantó y miró a Inuyasha sonrojada, aún no les habían dicho que eran pareja.

–Ya lo soy, porque Aome y yo somos pareja. –Dijo Inuyasha sin quitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, Aome comenzó a beber un poco de agua y vio que su madre le agarró una mano a Inuyasha, provocando que él se extrañara.

– ¿Es en serio? ¡Es una excelente noticia! ¡Bienvenido a la familia! –Gritó abrazando a Inuyasha, Aome negó su cabeza y se sonrojó más, ¡su madre actuaba como si Inuyasha le hubiera pedido matrimonio!

–Solo somos pareja, mamá, no nos vamos a casar.

–De todas formas, si te quieres casar con ella, tienes toda mi aprobación, ¡sería muy lindo ver a sus hijos con las orejitas de su padre! –Gritó la madre de Aome, entre Inuyasha y Aome se miraban pero no dijeron nada, unos minutos después, siguieron comiendo, pero a Inuyasha no se le quitaba una idea de cabeza, una idea…que Aome conocería muy pronto.

 ***Un mes después.**

Aome les pidió a sus amigos seguir con la búsqueda de Naraku, ella quiso aprender a pelear, por lo que le pidió a Inuyasha y Sango que la entrenaran, había ocasiones en que Inuyasha se alejaba mientras entrenaba con Sango, pero no se preocupaba por él, o al menos, trataba de no hacerlo.

Además de la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla y de Naraku, ayudaban a otras personas, eso haría que la búsqueda se hiciera más larga pero eso no les preocupaba.

Aome también había vuelto a la escuela, Eri le contó lo que había hablado con Inuyasha, al saber los sentimientos de Hojo, habló con él, aclarándole que amaba a Inuyasha, su novio.

Se habían encontrado con Koga, éste le agarró las manos a Aome y se las besó, provocándole notables celos a Inuyasha, Aome le explicó lo que había sucedido, Koga quiso besarle su mejilla y abrazarla, pero Inuyasha lo apartó comenzando a pelear con él, por lo que ella tuvo que decirle un "abajo" para que se calmaran, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Un día, Aome se encontraba en su época, Inuyasha le había dicho que se fuera a pasar un rato con su familia, eso le pareció muy extraño, ya que ella no iba sin Inuyasha, estuvo un par de días, estaba terminando de escribir en su diario cuando Inuyasha abrió la puerta de su cuarto, se había bañado, peinado y cargaba un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos, ¿por qué Inuyasha entraba por la puerta y no por la ventana? Aome sentía que algo raro pasaba.

– ¿Inuyasha? ¿Por qué pasas por la puerta? –Le preguntó levantándose de su cama, ella guardó su diario y se acercó a él.

–Toma. –Le dijo entregándole el ramo de rosas. –Ponte una ropa bonita, vamos a hacer algo en mi época. –Inuyasha salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, ella comenzó a oler las rosas, las dejó sobre su cama y se fue a bañar.

 ***Una hora después**

Aome se había puesto un vestido rojo que le llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, se maquilló y luego salió cargando el ramo de rosas, al llegar a la sala, se encontraban su madre, su abuelo e Inuyasha.

– ¿Es demasiado? –Le preguntó Aome a Inuyasha, éste estaba sonrojado, pero sonrió, se encontraba hermosa.

–Estás perfecta.

Aome le sonrió y escuchó a su madre y a su abuelo llorando, cuando iba a preguntarles qué les pasaba, su madre la abrazó.

–Que les vaya bien, cuídense. –Dijo para luego mirar a Inuyasha. –Espero verlos pronto.

–Así será señora, vamos, se nos hace tarde. –Dijo Inuyasha quitándole el ramo de rosas y entregándoselo a la madre de Aome, luego comienzan a caminar, entran al pozo, y al estar en la época feudal, Inuyasha la ayuda a salir, caminaron por unos minutos, se estaban adentrando al bosque.

– ¿Y los demás? –Preguntó Aome.

–Están en la aldea. –Dijo Inuyasha, Aome lo observaba, se notaba más tranquilo y sonreía, ¿qué le pasaba?

Unos segundos después, Inuyasha se detiene y la mira.

–Cierra los ojos y no sueltes mi mano. –Le dijo, Aome le hizo caso, por lo que agarró su mano y cerró sus ojos, caminaron unos pocos pasos hasta que Inuyasha se detuvo. –Ábrelos.

Aome abrió lentamente sus ojos, vio que había un arco de flores, era hermoso.

Inuyasha sonrió al ver su expresión y dirigió su mirada al arco. – ¿Te gusta?

–Me encanta, gracias.

Inuyasha comenzó a caminar sin soltarle su mano hasta estar debajo del arco, el estar ellos 2, solos, cuando estaba comenzando a atardecer, hacía que el momento fuese especial, y mágico.

Inuyasha colocó su rodilla derecha en el suelo y sacó una pequeña caja de su ropa, la abrió y había un anillo con un diamante que tenía forma de corazón.

–Inuyasha... –Murmuró Aome sin poder creer lo que veía.

–Aome, antes de que murieras, sabía que te amaba, yo deseaba estar contigo, cuando te moriste y fuiste una fantasma, mis ganas de verte, besarte, fueron creciendo y yo… me prometí que si volvías, me prepararía para hacer esto, para pedirte…que seas mi esposa como los humanos lo hacen, y que tú y yo, más nunca estemos separados. –Le dijo Inuyasha, Aome había comenzado a llorar, sentía como su corazón estaba por salir de su pecho. – Así que, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Ella asintió sin dejar de llorar, Inuyasha metió el anillo en su dedo, se levantó y la abrazó.

–Gracias. –Le dijo Inuyasha susurrando en su oído.

– ¡Sabía que algo raro te pasaba! –Le gritó Aome, pero Inuyasha río, le agarró su rostro y le dio un leve beso en sus labios.

Comenzaron a escuchar unos llantos por lo que dejaron de besarse, vieron a Shippo salir detrás de un árbol llorando y correr hacia ellos, Miroku y Sango corrieron detrás de él en un vago intento de detenerlo.

– ¡Estoy muy feliz por ustedes! –Gritó Shippo abrazando a Inuyasha y a Aome, todos comenzaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja, pero Aome recordaba lo que había escrito en su diario:

 _"Querido diario, lo único que te diré, es que estoy muy feliz con Inuyasha, y que siento que seremos más felices, porque nos amamos, y estaremos juntos, para siempre."_

 **FIN**

* * *

Como dije al principio, voy a dejar las aclaraciones y reflexiones del fic (¿o podrían llamarse curiosidades? ):

-Este fic lo hice corto porque me pareció que era necesario decir lo "importante", lo que iba a servir en algunos capítulos.

-La "misión" de Aome, apareció durante todo el fic, desde el primer capítulo cuando salvó a Shippo, incluso en los momentos en que servía de "conciencia" de Inuyasha, ¿alguien se dio cuenta?

-¿Al final que aprendió Aome? Que tenía que mejorar en lo que le gustaba, dedicándole esfuerzo y dedicación.

-¿Por qué escribí una trama tan oscura y triste? Porque quería demostrar que hasta las personas más fuertes, pueden caer bajo y derrumbarse casi por completo, y si, traté de escribir algo que nunca antes había leído.

-Aunque la historia trate de Aome básicamente, realmente trata sobre Inuyasha, de su viaje y de lo que tuvo que pasar para volver a tener a su "hembra".

-La serie 13 Reasons Why, me inspiró bastante al hacer este fic, sobre todo, en la escena donde Inuyasha le cuenta a la familia de Aome que murió.

-¿Una última reflexión antes de despedirme? Que hay que tratar de apreciar las cosas pequeñas, y si nos sentimos inútiles en algo, esforzarse más hasta lograrlo.

¿Y ustedes? ¿Cuáles son sus opiniones de este fic? ¿Hay alguna otra curiosidad que quisieran mencionar?

En fin, un saludo a todos, nos vemos.


End file.
